<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby by Katobobato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117776">Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katobobato/pseuds/Katobobato'>Katobobato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katobobato/pseuds/Katobobato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Minho has to carry you home like the big baby you are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day but you were finally on your way home. The boys had dragged you out to hang out, which had turned into a day of activities that had your feet throbbing. You walked here there and everywhere. You stopped at the park for a quick game of basketball, then you went to the arcade. After that, you had a short break for lunch and started moving again as they dragged you along to the beach.</p><p>By the time the day was done you were exhausted, not that any of the boys believed you. They were much more cut out for a day of activities burning away at their energy. They had always been more active than you, not that it was really that bad. Sure, once you got home you weren't going to pass out right away. You'd probably be up for quite a while longer but you would most certainly be sitting down and resting your sore feet. They were smaller than the boys' after all, they couldn't take so much running around.</p><p>You were all walking back but you were falling behind. Chan was taking the lead, followed by everyone else who was crowded together a few meters in front of you. It wasn't so bad though because Minho had dropped back to walk with you. Though, he did threaten to leave you and catch up with the others if you kept on complaining about your feet.</p><p>"But they really hurt." You whined, creasing your brows in discomfort.</p><p>Minho sighed, "Just keep walking or we'll never get home."</p><p>You walked a few more steps.</p><p>"Can't we just stop and get a taxi?" You suggested, still whiney in tone.</p><p>"With what money? We spent most of what we brought on food." He stated, shaking his head.</p><p>You audibly groaned, "But they hurt."</p><p>"Just shut up and keep walking or I'll leave you to walk back on your own." He snapped and you could tell he was getting annoyed. He just didn't get it. If his feet hurt as much as yours he would be complaining too. Still, you felt bad so you piped down.</p><p>Step after step ached. You knew that there were blisters on your heels. You shouldn't have worn these shoes, you know that they rub. Then again, you didn't expect to be out this late. Nor had you expected to do so much walking throughout the course of the day.</p><p>"Minho," You whined, "I can't help it, they really hurt. Can't we just stop for a minute? Please?"</p><p>The boy stopped in his tracks and you thought that you would finally be allowed a break. Until he turned around and marched towards you, scooping you up like a father would his child.</p><p>"Minho? What are you doing? You don't need to carry me, really." You had insisted but he showed no signs of putting you down.</p><p>"If you're going to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like a child. Shut the hell up." In his voice was an annoyed undertone so you did as you were told and shut up, resting your head on his shoulder.</p><p>It was an awkward way to carry someone. You were clinging to him like a koala, your arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his torso. His hands rested under your thighs, holding on just tight enough that you wouldn't slip. You bobbed up and down as he walked, watching the path in front of you grow further and further away.</p><p>You knew the other boys had seen you, you could hear them teasing from where you were. They may have been a good few paces in front but they were loud, chaotic even. They were always full of way too much energy. You knew you were going to be teased for this more as soon as you got home but you didn't mind. You kind of liked being carried like this with your head on his shoulder. He smelt nice with no cologne masking his natural scent.</p><p>You smiled as the throbbing in your feet began to subside. It would start up again when Minho put you down, that much you knew but you didn't mind because by then you'd be able to sit down.</p><p>"Minho." You asked, voice quiet.</p><p>He hummed softly in response. He wasn't annoyed anymore, you were glad.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>You heard him chuckle lowly, glad that you had finally stopped moaning about your sore feet.</p><p>When you finally arrived at your destination you had expected to be jumping back onto the floor to walk inside. Minho, however, had other ideas. He followed the others inside, carrying you all the way to the living room where he finally put you down. You bounced slightly as your weight hit the sofa, sinking into the softness.</p><p>Everyone else sat around you, some of the boys taking the floor while the others went to the kitchen for food and drinks. Minho took his seat next to you and pulled your legs up onto his lap, gently massaging your still throbbing feet. You felt a smile creep across your face as you tilted your head back against the sofa.</p><p>"Ew, y/n and Minho are getting all lovey-dovey." Hyunjin squealed upon returning from the kitchen only to have his ear flicked as he sat down next to Chan.</p><p>He rubbed his sore ear, pouting like a baby as he was scolded, "Leave them be and grow up."</p><p>As Chan chuckled you looked to Minho, who hadn't stopped massaging your feet for even a moment. You smiled and pulled your legs back towards yourself as you swivelled around to place your head on his lap instead. He looked down at you, tilting his head as you reached up to play with his hair. You twirled the dirty blonde strands between your fingers, enjoying the way his eyes only looked at you.</p><p>You met his gaze and pulled him down to quickly peck him on the lips before pouting, "Sorry for being a pain and acting like a baby."</p><p>He smiled softly, "Why didn't you tell me your shoes were rubbing? We could have stopped at a shop and got you some plasters."</p><p>"Sorry." You breathed, taking his hand in your own as you played with the rings on his fingers.</p><p>He sighed and used his free hand to run his fingers through your hair, playing with the ends. It was cosy until Jisung came over and sat down lying his head down on Minho's shoulder to tease the pair of you, "Hyung, play with my hair too."</p><p>Minho crossed his brows and pushed the boy away as he chuckled, "Get your own girlfriend and she can play with your hair."</p><p>It was always like this. Ever since the two of you started dating the others began to tease but you didn't mind it. You were happy to show your love for each other, even if that meant your friends would bully you for it.</p><p>You smiled, closing your eyes as you listened to the boys chattering about random nonsense. You were still playing with the rings on his fingers until your body felt the effects of such an active day. Just like that, lying there in his lap with your hand tangled with his, you fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>